Everything it takes
by Janelle1002luvsBrucas
Summary: “Josh, you have to send me back, I have to fix this” Brianna Davis-Scott had the perfect life, that is until the day her father dies, can she go back in time to save the man who holds it all together for her family, or will she make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys, so I deleted the other story, my inspiration was gone lol, but I already have a lot of ideas for this one, I got the idea from a book I read called "Take me back" please review, lemme know if you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters, I only own the ones I've created in my own little world here!_

_Chapter 1_

_Summary: "Josh, you have to send me back, I have to fix this"_

_Brianna Davis-Scott had the perfect life, that is until the day her father dies, can she go back in time to save the man who holds it all together for her family, or will she make it worse?_

_Chapter 1_

"I'm so sorry Brianna"

The brunette muttered a quiet "thank you" not even taking the time to see who had offered the apology. She almost looked over when she felt someone sit next to her but when she felt him take her hand; she knew exactly who it was. He would be the only one he knew she didn't wanna talk, she couldn't talk. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Brianna,…I'm so sorry for your loss, we all loved Luke"

"Thanks Mouth" Josh said looking up at him stroking Brianna's hair

"You know she needs you" he said quietly after Mouth had walked away

"I know, I just need a minute" she whispered a single tear rolling down her face. Josh tilted her chin up to look at him "You're gonna get through this Bri, you're the strongest, bravest person I know"

"Thanks Josh" she said bringing his hand to her lips "Go check on your mom"

"You sure?" he asked reluctantly

"Yeah, I just need a sec before I go talk to mom" she told him

"I love you Bri"

"I love you too J"

She smiled as she watched him walk away. Josh had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. He had been there through everything, her first words, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first break-up; he was always there to pick up the pieces. She took a deep breath and walked towards her parents' bedroom, or her mother's bedroom now,

"Mom" she said knocking twice, pushing open the door. She tiptoed through the darkness; "mom" she said again "are you O.K" She eased onto the bed, and lifted the covers. She had never seen her mother like this. She was staring into space, Lucas' favorite hoodie clutched tightly in her arms

"Mom, everyone's still here, don't you want to thank everyone for coming to the funeral" She dragged a hand through her long mocha brown hair, the exact same color as her mother's and sighed "It's gonna be O.K mom, I'm gonna make everything O.K" she said rising to her feet and walking towards the door "I promise"

x-x-x

"Josh, you have to send me back, I have to fix this"

"Bri, you're not making any sense, you're asking me to send you back to the past to bring your dad back to life in the future"

"The doctors say he had HCM, and if he had been taking his medications he would have been fine, so all I have to do is go back and make sure he starts taking his pills" she told him confidently

"Bri, it's not that easy"

"Josh, you're the smartest person I know, you can do anything

"Flattery won't help you Bri"

"Josh…please…I need you, I can't live without him, and my mom can't live without him" she said tears welling in her eyes

"Damn it Bri"

"Just say you'll try"

"Gimme a week"

x-x-x

Brianna hit the snooze button for the third time, and pulled the blanket over her head. She had just drifted back into blissful sleep when the loud shrill of her phone woke her again

"What"

"Bri, I know you're not still in bed…School starts in an hour"

"Not going"

"Brianna Davis-Scott, you've missed school for the past three days, I'm sick of taking notes for you, get your butt out of bed now, I'm picking you up in half an hour and you better be ready"

"Fine" she muttered angrily throwing back her covers, and easing out of bed trudging to the bathroom. After only fifteen minutes she softly knocked on her mother's door

"Mom, I'm going to school" she said quietly not surprised at the lack of response

She softly shut the door behind her, and walked towards the kitchen grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

"Let's go Bri" she heard a voice call out

"I'm coming" she said grabbing her bag from the counter and heading towards the front door "Hey Lizzie" she said greeting her best friend. If Josh was like her brother Elizabeth Jagielski was most definitely like her sister. They were inseparable and Brianna knew Lizzie was worried about her

"Hey Liz" she smiled weakly linking their arms together

"Hey Bri…you O.K? she asked the concern evident on her face

"I will be"

x-x-x

Briana walked up to her locker, ignoring all the looks and whispers being thrown her way

"Ignore them"

She looked over and smiled as Josh leaned up against her locker

"I wish it were that easy" she mumbled

"I think I did it"

"Did what?" she asked confused at his abrupt change of the subject

"I think I figured out a way to send you back" he said quietly

"Are you serious?" she asked slamming her locker shut "Josh, this is great" she squealed "Everything's gonna be O.K now"

"Hold on Bri, I don't even know if it's gonna work, and even if it does, we don't know if you'll be able to change anything, it's dangerous messing with the past, maybe your dad was meant to-"

"Don't you dare say it Josh Michael Bennett" she said cutting him off "He was thirty five years old, I refuse to believe he was meant die" she said stubbornly

"O.K, O.K" he said putting up his hands defensively "Come over after school, I'll see if it works"

"I'll be there" she said standing on her tiptoes, kissing him softly on the cheek. He smiled as he watched her walk away, a smile on her face, and he couldn't help but notice his heart beat a little faster knowing he was the one that put it there.

_Next chap: Brianna goes back to the past…._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys, this chap is short, I just really wanted to give you an update today, no worries, I promise I'll UD tomorrow, maybe even two! Don't forget to review!_

_Chapter 2_

"Did you really think I was gonna send you spiraling through the past by yourself?"

"This isn't something you can help me with, I have to do it alone" she argued

"I swear you're just like your mother, Bri, I'm your best friend, you don't have to do this alone"

"You'll just distract me"

"Look, it's your choice, either I go with you, or you don't go at all"

"Fine" she relented

"I have to put the time in, do you know the exact date you wanna go to?" he asked

"Yeah, it's March 12th" she said

He punched in the numbers, and took her hand as they both stepped into the small machine.

"It stinks in here" she wrinkled her nose

"Let's see if I did this right" he said nervously as he punched the 'Enter' button

She clutched his arm tightly as the machine started shaking, and she took a sharp intake of breath and felt as if she were being thrown into a never ending pit. She grunted as they fell to the floor, wondering why the ground felt so soft. "Josh" she said worriedly looking around for him

"Down here"

"Oh, sorry" she laughed sliding off him "I don't think it worked" she said looking around; we're still in your basement"

"Think again gorgeous" he smiled "He picked up a newspaper from where he sat on the floor"

'_March 12__th__ 2005'_

"Oh Josh you did it!" she squealed throwing her arms around his neck

"Shh" he warned "I don't think my parents live here yet" he said "we're gonna have to jump out the window"

"How are we gonna get back after I save dad" she asked worriedly

"I'll figure it out" he said confidently

He held her waist and lifted her out the small window into his backyard.

"So where are we headed?" he asked jumping out behind her

"Where all high school students are at nine o clock on Monday morning…Tree Hill High" she smirked

x-x-x

"I really wish it didn't look exactly the same"

"It is kinda freaky" she said glancing around

"No, that's what I call freaky" he whispered. Brianna turned around and took a sharp intake of breath "You look just like her Bri"

She smiled "Dad did always say we could have been twins…I guess I never realized how true that was"

"Well you can't just walk up to her looking like that, so what's your plan"

"I was thinking I'd tell her I was a cousin, mom never really knew her extended family, but I'm a cousin visiting for a couple days, and let's just say the family resemblance is uncanny" she smirked

"You think she'll buy it"

"Only one way to find out" she told him. She took a deep breath and headed towards Brooke who was stuffing her jacket into her locker. "You must be Brooke"

"Who else would I b-Oh my god, you have my face"

Brianna couldn't help but laugh "Grams did say we looked a bit alike"

"A bit…you're almost exactly as hot as me"

"I'm Brianna, I'm your cousin on your mom's side, I'm here to spend a few days with you, my mom says I need to get to know this side of the family"

"Oh" Brooke muttered "No one told me anything, but if they had that means I would have had to have a conversation with my parents, and who knows when that last happened" she said bitterly

"Well It's great to meet you Brianna"

"My friends call me Bri"

"Then Bri it is" Brooke smiled "I guess you could sit in on my classes since you're not really a student here…come on, I can't wait to introduce you to everyone"  
Brianna looked over a shoulder and winked at Josh before looking back at Brooke "So do you have a boyfriend" she asked curiously, she didn't fail to notice the way Brooke's eyes lit up

"Not really" she said "but there is a guy…we're not exclusive"

"Oh…wow" Brianna said surprised "What's his name"

"Lucas" Brooke said a small blush creeping up his cheeks

"You don't wanna date him exclusively"

"Exclusive is overrated" Brooke shrugged as they entered the classroom

_Next chap: Bri sees her dad_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late UD, hope you like this chap, don't forget to review!_

_Chapter 3_

"Hey roomie"

"Hey tigger" Haley looked over and smiled "where were you last nig-Whoa!"

"I know, doesn't she look exactly like me" Brooke squealed after Haley noticed Brianna behind her

"You could be twins"

"I know, this is my cousin Bri-Bri, this is Haley, but you can call her tutor girl, everybody does"

"No, you can call me Haley" she smiled "only Brooke calls me tutor girl"

"Same difference" Brooke said kinking her eyebrow

"O.K, O.K…take your seats…"

x-x-x

"…And you have to come to cheerleading practice today, I'm the captain, my best friend Peyton's my co-captain, you have to meet her too, I wonder where she is…"

"Tigger, take it easy on her" Haley laughed

"No it's great" Brianna said "I'm having fun"

"There she is" Brooke grinned spotting Peyton at her locker

"P. Sawyer!" she called out heading towards her

"Hey Brooke, Would you believe th-who's that?"

"This" she said pulling Brianna closer towards her "is my cousin Brianna, isn't she gorgeous"

"She looks just like you" Peyton laughed

"Exactly my point" Brooke winked

"Bri, this is Peyton…my best friend"

"Nice to meet you Peyton" she smiled taking her outstretched hand

"So Brooke, when do I get to meet Lucas" she asked curiously

"How bout now?" she asked

Brianna turned and there he was. He was gorgeous, and very much alive

"Hey pretty girl" He bent down and brushed his lips across Brooke's forehead

"Hey Luke" she said smiling up at him "There's someone I want you to meet"

Brianna smiled and stuck out her hand "I'm Brianna" she smiled bravely, "Nice to meet you"

He looked at her curiously, and took her hand "Brianna" he repeated "Have we met before?"

"No" she said uneasily "I'm Brooke's cousin…from New York"

"There's something very familiar about you"

"Well it could be that she looks exactly like me Luke" Brooke told him

"Yeah" he said unconvinced "I guess that must be it...Nice to meet you Brianna"

"So I was thinking we should take Bri to Tric tonight" Brooke suggested

"Sure" Haley said

"I'm in too" Peyton put in

"Luke?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, sure, count me in" he said still looking at Brianna

x-x-x

"I don't believe someone stole your whole suitcase"

"I know" Brianna said "It was only outside for a minute"

"No worries…it looks like we wear around the same size" Brooke told her

"So you never asked what Tric is" Brooke said rummaging through her closet

"Why would I ask wha-Oh…I just assumed it was a restaurant"

"Not quite, it's a teen club…Lucas' mom owns it"

"That's really cool"

"You can wear this" Brooke told her handing her a short tubed dark green dress…and those" she said pointing to the green stilettos that lay by her feet "You'll look hot"

x-x-x

"Did you meet Brooke's cousin?"

"No" Nathan said shooting the ball through the metal hoop for the third consecutive time "I heard about her…looks just like Brooke right"

"Yeah, I swear I've met her before…and when I asked her about it, she got this weird look on her face"

"Maybe you slept with her, and she doesn't want Brooke to know"

"I think I would remember sleeping with someone who looks exactly like Brooke"

"You're probably right" he shrugged

"I'm gonna ask her again tonight"

"Careful…you don't want Brooke to think you like her"

"Good point…but what did you drag me out here to talk about?"

"Dan's heart condition" he started "It's called HCM…and it's genetic"

"which means we might have it"

"Yeah" Nathan sighed "its serious Luke…it's common among athletes too"

"What do we do?" Lucas asked

"Well first of all if we have it, that's it for basketball…or any sport really"

"The test costs a thousand bucks…but I found a hospital that does free athlete screenings"

"How long have you known about this?"

"Couple weeks"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know, I didn't wanna ruin it…we're finally getting along, hanging out"

Lucas nodded

"We have appointments tomorrow morning" Nathan told him

"Ah come on" Lucas shrugged "What are the odds of us having this thing anyway"

"50/50…1 in 2"

x-x-x

"I knew we were about the same size, but that fits you perfectly"

"Thanks" Brianna smiled glancing at herself in the mirror

"This dress is amazing"

"Thanks, it's a Brooke Davis original"

"You really are an amazing designer"

"Thanks Bri" she smiled "Come on, let's go, I told everyone we'd be there by nine" she said grabbing her purse

x-x-x

"Hey broody"

"Hey cheery" he said pulling her into his lap "Hey Brianna"

"It's just Bri" she smiled

"Doesn't she look hot?"

"She looks great" he said "So do you"

"Thanks Luke" she smiled "I'm gonna go find the girls" she said rising to her feet "Be right back"

"Have a seat" Lucas said as Brooke walked away

"Thanks" Brianna said nervously sitting in the stool next to him

"So is this your first time in Tree Hill?" he asked

"Yep" answered

"So you've never been here before?"

"No, this is my first time" she told him "So" she started before he could respond "How long have you and Brooke been seeing each other?" she asked curiously

"Not long...since the start of the school year" he said glancing over at Brooke across the room

"You love her don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" he smiled

"It kinda is" she laughed "Why don't you ask her out exclusively?" she asked

"Oh I have" he told her "she doesn't trust me….can't say that I blame her"

"Why doesn't she trust you?"

"This isn't the first time we've been together…and the last time, I hurt her…really badly and let's just say I haven't earned her trust back yet"

"What did you do?" she asked

"Well I-"

"Bri"

She looked back at the person who had interrupted Lucas and scowled "Josh, what are you doing here?"  
"Can I talk to you for a minute" he said ignoring her question "Alone" he said as pulled her away from Lucas

"Josh why are you here? How the hell am I going to explain you?"

"You just left, I didn't know if you were O.K"

"Aww" she smiled "You were worried about me"

"Of course I was worried about you Bri" he scolded

"I'm sorry" she said softly

"Bri"

She turned and smiled at Brooke

"Who's this?" she asked kinking her eyebrow

"Wow she does that just like you do" Josh said before he could stop himself

Brianna glared at him "This is Josh…my friend from New York"

"He came all the way here from New York"

"Yeah, Josh doesn't really think things through all the time" she muttered

"Come on Josh, I'll introduce you to everyone" Brooke said pulling him towards the bar

_Next chap: Bri meets her Uncle Nathan and talks to Lucas about HCM_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Really short chap…I'll try to give you another UD later today!_

_Chapter 4_

"You must be Brianna"

"Who else would I be Unc-I mean yeah, that's me"

"I'm Nathan, Lucas' brother…nice to meet you" he smiled

"Same here" she said

"Where is Lucas" she asked looking around "Is he with you?"  
"No, I think he's somewhere with Brooke, they're probably in a closet somewhere" he laughed

"Eeoow …I'd so rather not think about that" she winced

"Sorry" he said confused

"So are you and Lucas close?" she asked changing the subject

"Well, now we are" he said "It took a while for us to get here but we're finally on the right track"

"That's great, I remember him telling me you guys hated each other when you were younger"

He laughed "Younger as in a year ago"

"Yeah of course" she said quickly

"So how long will you be here?" he asked

"As long as I need to" she said

"Are you here to do something specifically?" he asked confused

"I guess you could say that" she said evasively.

"I have to go" she said as she spotted Josh "It was nice meeting you Nathan"

'You too" he said as she walked away

x-x-x

"Josh"

"Hey Bri" he said smiling "This is Theresa" he told her pointing to the small brunette he was talking to.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled at Brianna

"Yeah, sure…Josh can I talk to you alone" she said pulling him behind her "Who the hell is that?"

"I just told you…Theresa"

"We didn't come here for you to hook up with girls from the past Josh"

"Well what the hell do you expect me to do Bri" he barked "You won't let me help you"

"I told you I wanted to come alone" she shouted back at him

"We've been best friends since we were 10 Bri….and you've never let me all the way in" he said softly

"Josh"

"I'll see you later Brianna" he said turning to leave

"Damn it" she muttered

x-x-x

"Bri are you O.K?" Brooke asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine" she lied

"Are you sure?" she asked "You're not your usual self"

"Brooke can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"Do you love Lucas?"

"No" she said avoiding her gaze "I just like him a lot"

"You're lying"

"You don't know anything about me" she spat

"How did he hurt you?" she asked softly

"How do you know about that?" she whispered

"He told me…well he told me he hurt you, he didn't tell me what he did"

"Maybe you should ask him than" she muttered

"I'm asking you"

Brooke paused before answering "We were together before…and he was the first guy that I ever really cared about…and then he cheated….with….Peyton"

"He cheated on you with Peyton" Brianna asked surprised "Your best friend?"

"Yeah" she said sadly "He's always had a connection with Peyton….I scared that I can't compare with that"

"He loves you….not Peyton"

"I don't wanna get hurt like that again Bri" she said softly a tear running down her cheek

"Life's about taking risks…if you keep pushing him away, eventually he'll listen"

"Are we still talking about me and Lucas?"

"I don't know"

"I see the way Josh looks at you Bri" Brooke told her "and I see the way you look at him when you think no one's looking"

"It scares me how much I care"

"How about this?" Brooke smiled "We both take risks for the guys we love…before it's too late"

"Deal" Brianna smiled bumping fists with her

x-x-x

"I'm coming" Lucas called out as he heard a second knock on the door

"You ready?" Nathan asked as Lucas opened the door

"I'm not going"

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"I don't want to know if I have it"

"Luke….this thing is dangerous…we have to do the test"

"I want to live a full life…not the life of some old man popping pills…I'm not taking the test Nate"

"Luke, you could die"

"At least I'll die happy" he shot back

"You're not making sense Lucas"

"Maybe not to you, but it makes sense to me…go do your test Nate"

"You're gonna regret this" he said as he turned towards the door

"Hey Nate…Let me know what happens"

x-x-x

_Next chap: Brianna talks to her dad about HCM_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey loves, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I'll try to keep em' coming with both stories!_

_**Chapter 5**_

Lucas knocked on Brooke and Haley's apartment door. He smiled when Brianna came to the door.

"Hey Bri, what's up?"

"Hey Lucas, I'm good, come on in" she said stepping aside, and letting him pass her.

"Is Brooke here?"

"No, she's not back yet, she and Peyton went shopping"

"Oh, well I guess I'll go, could you just tell her I stopped by" He said turning towards the door.

"Lucas, wait, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he said turning back to face her

"I don't want you to be mad" she said hesitantly "Do you have HCM?"

He narrowed his eyes at her "How do you know about that? Did Nate ask you to talk to me?"

"No" she said slowly

"Then how do you know?" he snapped

"I can't tell you, but you have it don't you?"

"I don't know, I haven't taken the test?"

"When do you take it?"

"I don't"

"What do you mean you don't-"

"Look, I don't think this is any of your business"

"I'm sorry" she said softly

"Just tell Brooke I came by" he said slamming the door behind him

x-x-x

Lucas walked up to the river court replaying his conversation with Brianna in his head.

"_I can't tell you, but you have it don't you?"_

"It's my own damn business if I don't wanna take the stupid test" he muttered aloud to himself.

"What test?"

He looked up to see Josh looking at him curiously a basketball in his hand.

"Josh right?"

"Yeah"

"How about some one on one?"

"Sure" Josh said throwing him the ball

"So, are you and Brianna together?" he asked as he dribbled the ball up the court

"No we're just friends"

"You don't sound too happy about that"

"What do you mean?" he said guarding Lucas as he made his way up the court

"You like her"

"It's hard not to, she's a great girl and we've been friends since we were ten" he said stealing the ball

"How long have you wanted to be more than friends?"

"I thought I was hiding it" he said shooting the ball from the three point line

"It's pretty obvious" Lucas laughed

"Same with you and Brooke, you love her"

"I do love her"

"Then why aren't you exclusive?" he asked blocking Lucas from making a shot

"It's complicated"

"Isn't everything"

"You're good" Lucas said out of breath as Josh made another shot.

"I'm captain of the team back at home"

"So why aren't you and Bri more than friends?"

"It's complicated" Josh echoed Lucas' previous words

"Isn't it always?"

x-x-x

"Bri, you here?" Brooke called out dropping her shopping bags on her bed

"Hey Brooke" Brianna answered, sitting on the chair in her bedroom

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked

"Lucas came by, I think I made him mad"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well-"

"Oh Bri-" she said cutting her off "Did you ask him about him and Peyton"

"Well I-"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you, couldn't you just keep your mouth shut, I don't want him to know how I feel about that"

"I-"

"Just save it, I'm going to Haley's" she said heading towards the door "I'll be back later"

"Damn it" Brianna muttered as she heard the front door slam

x-x-x

"I figured you'd be here"

Josh turned as Brianna sat next to him on the bench he sat on.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"You can always tell when something's bothering me" she said quietly

"It's my job" he said taking her hand in his

"Both my parents are mad at me, I think I may have made them mad at each other, and I have no idea how I'm going to save my dad" she said resting her head on his shoulder

"and you're mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you Bri" he sighed

"Yes you are, you just can't stay mad at me, I'm sorry Josh"

"Are you ready to ask?"

"Yeah I am" she said softly "I need your help Josh"

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" he said squeezing her hand "It just so happens I have a plan"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Short chap, I don't really like this story anymore, I think the writing sucks lol, but I'll finish it!_

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Lucas"

"What's up Josh?" Lucas said sticking his jacket into his locker and grabbing his books

"I need a favor"

"What's up?" Lucas said motioning for Josh to walk with him

"Well, I've decided to ask Bri to be my girlfriend"

"That's great Josh" he patted him on the shoulder

"But I want it to be special for her"

"How can I help?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and Brooke could get her to Tric tonight, have her wear something nice, and I'll handle the rest"

"Yeah" Lucas said hesitantly "Bri's not exactly my favorite person right now, but I'll get Brooke to help" he told him

"It would really mean a lot to me"

"Sure, I'll help" Lucas reassured him

"Thanks Luke" he said turning to leave "nine o' clock"

x-x-x

Josh smiled as he noticed Brianna walking towards him. He wondered how he could care about one person so much.

"Josh" she said reaching out for a hug

"What's wrong baby?" he asked stroking her hair

"Mom won't even talk to me, she completely ignored me last night, and this morning she didn't even wake me up, I had to walk here"

"Don't worry; I just started the first part of my plan"

"I really wish you would tell me what you're doing" she whined

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do" she said confidently

"Then let me take care of it"

x-x-x

"Hey boyfriend"

"Hey pretty girl" he smiled and pulled Brooke in for a kiss. "You're beautiful" he said letting his gaze linger on the snug jeans, and black halter top she wore.

"Thanks" she said taking his hand and interlacing their fingers.

"So I was talking to Josh just now" he started "he wants us to do a favor for him"

"What's the favor?" she asked curiously

"He wants to ask Bri to be his girlfriend, but he wants it to be special"

"That's sweet"

"Yeah I thought so too" he squeezed her hand "So he wants us to take her to Tric tonight at nine o' clock, and he said he'll handle the rest"

"Well, I'm not really talking to Bri right now, so could you do it?"

"Wait, why aren't you talking to Bri?" he asked the confusion evident on his face

"Do you even have to ask?" she told him "She asked you about the whole Peyton thing"

"What Peyton thing?"

"She didn't talk to you about the triangle of doom?"

"No" he laughed "The triangle of doom" he echoed

"So why were you mad at her?"

"It's a long story"

"How about you give me the short version"

"Can we sit?" he asked pulling her to a bench "Don't freak out" he said slowly "Nathan found out Dan has a genetic heart condition called HCM"

"Oh my God Luke"

"I said not to freak out" he reminded her

"What is it?" she asked taking his hand

"Well if we have it, that's it for basketball, and we would have to take the medication for the rest of our life"

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry" she said her eyes welling up with tears "When do you take the test?"

"I'm not taking it"

"What do you mean you're not taking it?" she asked confused

"Brooke, I don't want to live my life like that, I'd rather live a short full life, then a long empty one"

"Lucas, just because you can't play basketball doesn't mean your life would be empty" she scolded him

"I've already made my decision"

"Well make it again" she snapped "You made your decision thinking about no one but yourself, did you think about how Karen would feel, what she would do without you, or Nathan, or Haley. Damn it Lucas, did you think about me?"

"Brooke-"

"No" she said pulling away from him "Call me when you're ready to stop being selfish"

Josh leaned against the nearby locker where he stood listening to their conversation

"If that doesn't change his mind, I don't know what will" he smiled to himself


End file.
